Thawfest - Astrid's POV
by catz4eva101
Summary: Astrid's point of veiw for episode 12, Thawfest
1. Chapter 1

We all had each split into 4 (sorta) groups for practicing. Hiccup and Snotlout went down to the woods to practice their strength (in which I felt bad for Hiccup, seeing how Gobber had volunteered him), the twins went to test their balance, Fishlegs went to test his axe throwing (which I never needed to do), which left me with only one thing. Push ups.

What is all this training for again? Every year on Berk, we come together to test our strength, endurance, and courage, in the annual Thawfest games.

For some of us, it's not such a great time of year (I'm referring mostly on Hiccup's behalf, although it's not as much fun for me either)

As we found out our practicing routines, Hiccup and I groaned with displeasure. Push ups? My dad made me do those every day! I could understand why Hiccup was disappointed in his, for he had no physical strength, though some, including me, would argue about him having no mental strength (he was a blacksmith apprentice).

As I walked down to the academy, I was joined by my beautiful Deadly Nadder, who I had named Stormfly. As I began my routine, I noticed that they were already beginning to set up for Thawfest, it wasn't even going to happen until tomorrow (us Vikings aren't the best when it comes to strait on deadlines)! After another 20 minutes of practicing, I looked at Stormfly and remembered something,

This year, I have a chance to win. Because, for the first time ever, the Thawfest games will include, dragons.

As I finished my practice, Gobber, Hiccup, and the twins, came walking into the academy. I couldn't see Snotlout anywhere, which didn't surprise me, he had probably gone back to his house to get his medals. As we gathered around Gobber, he began his small speech about the changes for Thawfest.

"Dragons. They are now officially a part of Thawfest. There will be three additional events. The fly and shoot, which will require you to fly strait and shoot straiter.-" he began only to be intrupted by the twins. He ducked as a fire flew past his head, "Hey!" he protested. "Sorry," Tuffnut replied, "we're on the wrong head." "Ow!" his sister, Ruffnut, growled as her brother clibed over her to his side of the dragon. "I knew something felt weird!" she said. They flung another fireball at Gobber, this time, burning the flag that was attached to his left arm. "Much better." Tuffnut said. Gobber only glared at them before going back to his talking. "Next is the free style, where it's up to you to impress the judges with a trick of your choice." At this I snuck around to Stormfly, knowing all my practicing would soon pay off. I climbed up on her, flying up, and begun my acrobat routine "That's it girl, just like we practiced." I muttered. "The Nadder Wing Waltz, impressive Astrid." Gobber said in awe. I sirked, there's no time like anytime to show people what you can do.

As I was flying down, Stormfly's wings flapping drowned out what Fishlegs was saying. The next thing I saw, was his dragon, Meatlug, spit out a rock with a ton of lava. _Oh gods, did she eat limestone? _I thought to myself. "I'll take that under advisement, Fishlegs." Gobber replied, patting his shoulder. Fishlegs looked crestfallen. Rolling my eyes, I made my way back to the group. "And let's not forget the handles, where you will be asked to-" he began, but only to be interrupted by an echoing laugh, followed by Snotlout flying in. As he halted his dragon, Hookfang, his claws slid across the floor, showering Hiccup with dust and making him cough. Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang, wereing medals of all sizes. "Ah, you know what I love about the Thawfest games? Winning!" he gloated at Hiccup. I made my way over, hoping to stop any fighting, or name calling that might break out. Hiccup may have no physical strength, but he had his way with words. "You wanna touch one of my medals? Just To see how it feels to be a winner?"Snotlout rubbed it in his face. "I think I'll pass." Hiccup replied, a bit of a disgusted look on his face. I chuckled, then immediately stopped as Snotlout began his speech about winning. "My family has _never _lost a Thawfest game. _Ever_." He began. "Here we go…" I said, walking up next to Hiccup. "Dragons or no dragons, I'll do what I do every year. Bring glory to the Jorgonsen clan," he said, little knowing that the twins were mimicking his words with their hands. "And you'll do what you do. Embarrass yours." He said to Hiccup, laughing as he made his way back to Hookfang. "Let's go Hookfang!" he said, but only having one foot in his saddle's stirrup. As Hookfang flew off, Snotlout shouted, still dangling from his saddle, "I will crush you all!"

A/N: If there are other people who have made a Thawfest story in Astrid's POV, i'm not trying to copy it, i'm just trying to make one of my own


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I sighed and rolled my eyes. If Snotlout knew better, he'd focus on his dragon, and not gloating; too bad he doesn't. I looked over at Hiccup. He was staring intently at the ground, and then walked out with his dragon, an ultra-powerful Night Fury, who he had named Toothless. "See you tomorrow." He muttered, then ran back to his house. _What's got him down?_ I thought to myself.

I flew back to my house on Stormfly, just as the sun was setting. As I landed, my mom walked out to the stables, carrying a barrel of chicken; Stormfly's favorite. As the scent of chicken hit my dragon's nose, before we were fully landed, she charged at the stables. "STORMFLY!" I screamed, as I toppled onto the ground.

Stormfly stopped running and looked back at me. I slowly sat up, covering my right eye. She walked over and nudged me lightly, seeing if I was alright. Since I was only half way off the ground, her little nudge shoved me back to the ground. "Stormfly!" I shouted. Suddenly Stormfly's head perked up.

I got up to see my mom shaking the barrel. Stormfly ran over and nearly pushed my mom down. "Oi!" my mom shouted in surprise. "'Strid, if ye don't get that dragon under control…" she threatened. I ignored her. She joked like that anytime Stormfly did something wrong.

My mom finally saw me with my hand over my eye. "Ye alright?" she questioned. "No…" I muttered. I blinked a few times, seeing how my eye was still working. It was blurry, and should be ok by tomorrow… hopefully. I shook my head to see if it would clear it, but nothing changed.

I walked over to Stormfly in her stable, watching her down her chicken faster that lightning. She looked at me, a sorry expression in her eyes. "It's ok girl, it wasn't entirely your fault." As she settled down to sleep, I noticed Hiccup's room had a light on in it.

_What is he up to?_

0o0o0

The 6 of us stood with our families, as we waited for the games to begin. "Remember," my father said. "today's the day ye can show Berk what Hoffersons can really do, now get out there and give it yer all!" he said, punching me on my shoulder. Now you understand where I got that from. "Yer eye feelin' better?" my mother asked. "No, sadly." I replied. I took it back right away, now my dad would want me to practically exhaust myself trying to win. It never happened, sadly. Something always happened…and i never liked my dad's reaction.

As I walked down to the arena, I saw the paintings of us on the rock. It didn't bother me much, but it annoyed me that Snotlout's would be first. Everyone else's were in a random order.

"Let the thaw festival games begin!" Stoick shouted, as he let out a trunk full of colorful Terrible Terrors. I laughed as they attacked one man's food in the stands.

We all lined up against the cages, and steadied ourselves as sheep where placed on our backs "The contestants are lining up for the sheep lug!" Mulch exclaimed into a ram's horn. "It's a good day for luggin' sheep Mulch!" Bucket replied. Mulch said something back, but the sheep's wool was clogging my ears. I heard Hiccup growl softly, but I didn't bother and look over; it was most likely Snotlout.

As the 'bell' rang, I dashed across the arena. I watched as Snotlout ran to the end of the race, and break the rope at the end of the race. I ran across behind him, placing down the sheep off my back. I turned around and watched the other teens run for the end. They never made it. The wins had stopped mid-race and were fighting, as usual. Fishlegs fell down onto his knees, and Hiccup… she felt a bit bad for him. This was his first race since he lost his foot, and she knew he couldn't run much at all. But she watched as he made a mad dash for the finish line, only to have his prosthetic to connect badly on the ground. As he tripped and fell, she saw Toothless lay his head down on the ground, looking at him sadly. _Ouch…_ she thought to herself, as the sheep fell down on top of him.

"And the first point of the Thawfest games goes to, Snotlout!" Mulch announced, and a blue stripe was painted near his picture.

A/N: ch 3 shall be out soon! I've got another story I'm working on and I'll get back to this one as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3**

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I have another story I'm working on**

* * *

"Next up is the traditional log roll event!" mulch shouted as we gathered up on top on the log. Underneath the log were many rocks; don't need to tell me twice to run. Whoever is the last to stay on, wins.

I shook my head, trying to clear my eye; it was still burry, and it frustrated me. "Enjoy your face-plant." Snotlout laughed, and began to run.

I growled to myself; I would _not _let Snotlout win this one. But, as luck would have it, my burred eye got the best of me. Fishlegs's hand came up at my face, trying to balance him, and it knocked me off first.

I couldn't even look at my dad in the stands. The first to fall off? How pathetic!

"And another point goes to, Snotlout!" Mulch exclaimed. Bucket painted another blue stripe next to Snotlout's picture.

Stormfly nudged me to my feet, with a concerned look on her face. "Thank you, Stormfly…" I muttered. _What is my dad thinking now?_

We watched as they set up for the next competition; the axe throwing. I glared at the targets. I am going to win this one. No exception. I muttered under my breath. "You alright?" I heard Hiccup ask next to me. I didn't respond.

I rubbed my thumb over the axe they gave me. It wasn't double sided like I'm used to, but it'll do. "the next event is the axe throwing contest! Where accuracy is supreme!" Mulch shouted.

I watched as Snotlout threw his axe, hitting it in the center "Bull's-eye!" Mulch shouted. I leaned back, and threw my axe, hoping my eye didn't decive me again. _Please it goes, please it goes!_ But I watched as Fishlegs's axe collided with mine, both falling to the ground. I gave Fishlegs one of my evil stares. _That's the second time today!_

I watched as Hiccup leaned back to throw his. _You can do it, come on! Beat him!_ I silently thought to Hiccup. It didn't matter who beat him to me, just as long as someone did. We all watched as the axe flew dead on to it's target…but stop short. Hiccup didn't give it enough force. It fell to the ground just in front of the target.

Snotlout laughed and walked over to pick it up. "here's how it'd done, dragon boy!" he teased him. Throwing it, hitting the target center again. He laughed and threw 2 more, also hitting a bull's-eye.

"_Show off…_" Hiccup muttered.

I glared along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! sorry it took so long for me to do this chapter, i have a lot of other stuff going on. i hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of it's characters. oh how i wish i did...**

* * *

Ch 4

Everyone was cheering for Snotlout's victory. It angered me even more. "Why don't ye just give us the medal now Stoic? Save your boy the embarrassment!" Snotlout's father, Spitelout, exclaimed from the stands, causing an uproar of laughter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hiccup flinch at the words. _It's not his fault!_ I shook my head to clear it. _No Astrid, stay focused; today's the day you show your dad what you can do._

"Why don't you take a seat, Spitelout." Stoic said in reply. I rolled my eyes. Can't we just move onto the next games?

I walked over to Stormfly, a brush in my hand. "It's ok girl, we'll do great tomorrow…" I muttered, mostly trying to reassure myself. I sighed and put the brush away, noticing how everyone was leaving. _Oh great. The games are tomorrow._ Now I have to spend an entire night of my parents pushing me until there's no way I can lose tomorrow.

I was about to leave when I heard shouting coming from one of the corners of the stone arena. I walked over with Stormfly, just in time to hear Snotlout say before flying off, "because Hookfang and I, it's like boy and dragon have become one. We're like a bragon. Or a droy. Or a Snotfang!" I sighed. Those were probably the worst name mixtures I've heard. "oh yeah? Well tomorrow you'll have to deal with…Hicctooth!" Hiccup shouted back. I stand corrected. I don't know which name mix was worse. "Hicctooth?" I said, with a small chuckle. Hiccup turned around to face me, with a saddened look on his face. " Yes it's not my snappiest comeback…" he muttered. That was for sure. Any bully who called him names easily gave up out of anger and/or confusion when Hiccup replied to them.

"Why are you letting yourself get caught up in this?" I asked. This wasn't like Hiccup at all. He replied, sighing "Because…for the first time ever _I _have a chance to beat _Snotlout_. To quiet him down." As if on cue, Snotlout flew over their heads, shouting a chant he his dad must have come up with. We both ducked, and after he flew by, I got up, half glaring at Hiccup. _Why would you out of all people care?_ As my thoughts cleared with realization, I said, "Good point. I have to admit, It would be nice to see someone else win the Thawfest medal." I climbed up on Stormfly, bracing myself for my parents complaints at home.

0o0o0

I landed Stormfly in her stables, then I stood there, brushing off as much Dirt as I could from my skirt and armor shoulder pads. I took in a deep breath, and then opened the door slowly; no one was there. I smiled with relief, making my way softly up the stairs, as quickly as I could. I almost made it to my room when a voice behind me called out my name. "Astrid." It said plainly. I stopped, closing my eyes and bracing myself for my dad's argument. Instead as I walked down the stair, my dad laughed, and punched me in the back. I doubled over, and he messed up my hair with one of his hands. "What was that for?" I said, slightly out of breath. Just then my mom walked in. "'Cause we _know _how good you'll do in the dragon tournaments tomorrow!" she said. She held a bowl full of some kind of soup, putting it at my place on the table.

"Uh…I'm not sure I'm going to win tomorrow. Or the day after…." I muttered. My dad suddenly looked angry. "And why is that?" he said. "Well…theu're the _dragon tornaments_…and Hiccup-" I started only to stop from a look from my dad. "No wimp's gonna beat _my_ daughter in the dragon games. No matter if he was the first to tame a dragon. He's still the town's mess up, and the Hoffersons are still the best. No weakling like him will stand a chance." My dad said. "Now, 'cause you lost the Thawfest games today, here's your axe," he said, tossing it to me. I only just managed to catch it. "and there are targets out back. Now go on." He said, shooing me out the back door.

For the 50th time that evening, I threw my weapon at the target, hitting it dead on. _Now_ my eye seemed to clear up a bit. Out of anger, I walked over to the nearest rock and sat down. I was tired, sweaty, and in no mood to practice. I put my hand in the palm of my hand, thinking. I called Stormfly over to help pull my axe out of the target. As she did, my mom brought out another barrel of chicken for her to eat. She dropped it, and ran to the stables again.

I groaned and got to my feet. I picked up my axe and made my way into the house, up to my room. I put it in my closet, where I always have it, and settled down to bed.

_There was no way I was going to lose tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"Welcome to the Thawfest games! Let the Dragon Events begin!" Mulch shouted through his ram horn, echoing through the stands.

"First up, the Hurdles!" he continued. "Hurdles-shmurdles, I can make it over those things in my sleep!" Snotlout bragged. "Be my guest." Hiccup replied with sarcasm, gesturing to the suspended logs ahead of us. I shook my head at both of them.

"You don't go _over_ them, Snotlout, you go _under_ them." I explained. "Duh. I knew that." Snotlout replied. I saw out of the corner of my eye Hookfang and Toothless glare at each other. _Oh great…now our dragons are in on it too…_

"And first up, is Fishlegs!" Mulch exclaimed, as Fishlegs and Meatlug flew their way to the logs. As Fishlegs ducked, his shoulders got stuck between his dragon and the log, unable to go any further. The rest of us cringed at the impact with the rest of the ground. "Guys! A little help over here?" he shouted back at us. I saw him whisper something to Meatlug, as the twins helped pull him out from the logs.

"Astrid! Yer up!" I heard my name being shouted. "Alright Stormfly, we can do this…" I said with determination. I walked her up in front of the logs, waiting for the signal. We dashed towards the logs, ducking, as the signal rang throughout the arena.

0o0o0

Again, I lost…

Everything was going great until about the third to last log. I squinted my eyes, detirmind I wouldn't let my parents down, when suddenly

_Whack!_

Stormfly's head hit the top of the log. I closed my eyes, hoping it didn't show, but I heard small gasps from the crowd.

I didn't even bother to watch the twins preform. I knew it would end badly, and I was angry at myself. "Why did I let that happen…?" I muttered to myself. Fishlegs looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why'd I let Stormfly hit the logs? I should've been paying attention!" I replied, still looking at the ground. "It's just a game Astrid…it doesn't prove anything about us." Fishlegs said in response. "Not to my dad…" I muttered. "Ohh…" Fishlegs replied, now understanding.

0o0o0

"Where's your book Hiccup? You might wanna take notes!" I heard Snotlout tease Hiccup when I finally bothered to look up from the ground.

I chuckled as his head hit every single log; he should have known to be paying attention instead of teasing people. But this is Snotlout we're talking about.

I saw Hiccup saw something to Toothless, and they took off, but this time spinning upside down, their backs to the ground. Not a single log was hit, and he ran through the course as easily as flying over.

"And Hiccup makes a perfect run!" Mulch shouted to the crowd, as a point was painted next to Hiccup's picture. I smiled, it was nice for him to finally get a few points! My smile quickly vanished as he started laughing, and said, "Did you hear that? Perfect! I belive those are my first Thawfest points _ever_! I just realized something… I like beating Snotlout!"

I looked at Hiccup with a face of disbelief. _You've _got_ to be kidding me…_ I thought to myself. He never brags! "I feel taller, am I taller? Never mind don't answer that…" he continued. Fishlegs looked in my direction, with a face of worry. "Is he…gloating?" he asked. I shrugged, sharing in his astonishment, answering, "I'm not sure, I've never actually seen _Hiccup_ gloat…"

**A/N: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated this is such a long time, I've been really busy lately, and I'll try to work on it more. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to post this so that you knew I didn't give up on it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: SOOO SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!**

* * *

Ch. 6

Just then Snotlout flew in next to Hiccup on Hookfang.

"Don't get too excited," he began maliciously. "You know what this is?" he said, holding up his pointer finger, indicating the symbol 1. "Still the number of wins I need to end this thing. And you know what this is?" holding up two fingers, indicating the symbol 2. "The number of chances I have!" he said, smirking.

"Oh yeah, well you know what this is?"

_Oh no…this is just great; now Hiccup's in on it too!_

Hiccup made a circular shape with his pointer finger and thumb. "The size of your brain! No, wait," he made the circle smaller, "Much better."

Snotlout growled at him for, as usual, besting him in a comeback. "Like you've ever seen my brain. Come on, Hookfang!" he said, as they flew off.

_Really?_ I thought to myself, making a questioning motion to Hiccup, shaking my head.

"What he started it! When we were five…"

_You're sure acting like a five year old now._

0o0o0

Hiccup, Fishlegs, and I all flew back down to the arena, parking our dragons outside of it with us.

"Next we have the freestyle! Contestants and their dragons will show off their style, and abilities" Mulch exclaimed.

The twins made their way up onto their Zippleback, and I watched with curiosity as Ruffnut climbed on top of her brother. They flew into the arena, showing their skill.

"Check this out!" Ruffnut exclaimed happily.

"We call it the Iron Split!" Ruffnut yelled.

Their Zippleback suddenly scented some of the chicken some Vikings were eating in the stands, and the left head reach out for it, causing Ruffnut to accurately complete the trick's title. Fishlegs and I squinted and hissed at the site. Hiccup seemed to be getting over his state of victory well enough to say, "Ouch…"

The judges held up three numbers, indicating their score.

1, 0, and another 1.

That was pretty poor.

They flew back to us, Ruffnut yelling at her brother, "You messed everything up!"

We ignored them, and watched as Fishlegs made his way out with Meatlug.

"We call this next piece of daring, the Extreme Butterfly!" he shouted. They flew around in circles until they were going so fast, Meatlug flew out and crashed into the rock wall.

That got a 1, 0, and a 3.

Not _too_ bad.

0o0o0

"Here we go girl, the moment of truth…" I muttered to Stormfly as I climbed up onto her back.

"Good luck!" "Hope you'll do better than us!" the twins shouted to me. Before I took off, Hiccup walked up.

"Hey-do good out there. Your dad can't wait to see you win." He smiled. _Finally! He's gotten over that whole winner thing!_ I nodded my thanks, then flew up. "Steady, girl. It's ok…" I muttered, as I did flips and cartwheels. I could hear the crowd making sounds in awe. When I was done, I looked down at my score:

2, 2, and a 3.

Yes!

I landed next to everyone, noticing how Hiccup had left. Everyone else must have just noticed as well. "Where is he?" I questioned, until a familiar roar hit my ears. I looked up and saw a black figure whiz out of the sky. It was Toothless! They were heading straight for a rock, and weren't slowing down. The crowd gasped in alarm, when suddenly they flew up, spiraling in a way that made them do flips over and over above the rock.

It was amazing.

He flew back around above the arena, shouting just loud enough for us to hear above the racket the crowd was making, "Yeah, baby!" i chuckled; it was good to see him as his normal self.

not that bragging person she had seen earlier 

* * *

**A/N: I hope i can get the next chapter up soon!**

**~catz4eva101**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

3, 3, and 3.

Hiccup's score.

_Beaten again…already…_ I thought half-heartily.

"I heard Snotlout's going to try a trick called the Rings of Deadly Fire," I heard Tuffnut begin. "No one's ever tried it before-" "Yeah, 'cause it's too dangerous!" his sister, Ruffnut interrupted. "_No, because he just made it up!_" he shouted at her.

I saw Hiccup glance at the wooden rings the trick would be lit and played on with a worried expression, as Snotlout made his way up onto Hookfang.

"I'm probably going to win just for coming up with this!" Snotlout shouted to them, as Hookfang took off.

As they turned in front of the three rings, Hookfang shot fire, setting them ablaze. Snotlout got up and stood on his neck, ready to fly through them. Just as they were about to fly through them, the flames danced in his dragon's eyes, and he spooked, jerking around, causing Snotlout to fly through the rings, screaming. I gasped along with the rest of the crowd; why did he spook from _fire_? He can light _himself on fire_!

Seeing as now that his pants had lightened on fire, Snotlout shouted, jumping into a spare water trough we always had on one side of the arena.

He looked up to see his score:

0, 0, and 0.

Wow.

"I get the rings and the fire part, but where's the death?" Tuffnut complained. "I feel cheated!" his sister nodded in agreement.

0o0o0

I waited until the crowd had left; I didn't want to face my father again.

I sighed. "Stupid games…" I muttered, kicking a rock. I walked along the stands, wandering around, until I found myself just outside of the arena. As I looked inside I saw that Snotlout and Hiccup were once again fighting. I rolled my eyes and made my way in to see what this one was about this time.

I was close enough to hear Snotlout mutter angrily and walk out of the arena.

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked Hiccup, with a bit of annoyance to my voice that I didn't bother trying to hide.

"Just rattling cages." Was Hiccup's response, as he walked away with a smirk.

I leaned back a bit in surprise, "Since when do _you_ rattle cages?" I called after him, but he seemed to not have heard.

0o0o0

"The contestants are lining up for the fly and shoot, where they must shot down their foes, and spare their friends!" Mulch announced.

Hiccup climbed up on the back of Toothless, and they made their way up into the air, looking for targets.

As they flew above the wooden houses, and they were just about to land when a wooden cut out of an outcast popped up in front of them. Toothless fire at the target, and with Night Fury accuracy, hit it dead on.

They continued their round on the ground (hehe rhymes), and suddenly an outcast imaged popped up behind them, Toothless jerked around and fired before Hiccup could even know that it had popped up.

They then flew to the finish line, as mulch announced, " Hiccup and Toothless come through with perfect score!" Snotlout climbed up onto Hookfang; if he lost in his turn, there would be no need for us to go. In fact, there would be no need for us to go at all, either way. Just because of that, I avoided eye contact with the other side of the arena, not want ting to show my disappointment.

"Ok, Hookfang. Clean run here, and we're the champs!" Snotlout said to his dragon before taking off. They flew above the houses, and fired as an outcast appeared. Smoke and ash covered Hookfang's face, and he suddenly fired at an image of children, and from then on, ruining his chances of winning.

"Snotlout! Get that dragon under control!" I could hear his father, Spitelout, from all the way where I was sitting. "This does not look good for the remaining Thawfest champions!" Mulch exclaimed.

I covered my eyes and shook my head as Hookfang continued to blow up wooden houses. Next to me I heard the twins chant,

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

They painted another blue stripe next to Hiccup's picture, making it even with Snotlout.

"For the first time in Thawfest History, we have a tie!" Mulch shouted happily. I watched as Hiccup flew down with Toothless, and climbed up onto the stage Snotlout was standing on. "Tomorrow these two, young, Vikings will go head to head, in an event to decide the Thawfest Champion!"

Hiccup and Snotlout waved and smiled to the crowd,but I could see they were both saying stuff to each other as Fishlegs, the twins, and I made our way into the arena.

I got there in time to hear Hiccup say, "Keep talking, Snotlout. As your family's winning streak goes up in smoke, just like your rings of deadly fire." I stood there in shock.

"Hey! What's the matter? Yak got your tongue?" Hiccup chuckled as Snotlout kicked a bucket that was on the ground. I tried blinking away the surprise.

I put my hands on my hips, "Hiccup-" I began, only to be interrupted.

"Oh he's crumbling under the pressure, I can feel it!" Hiccup half whispered to himself, announcing that he wasn't even listening.

I squinted at him, shaking my head slightly.

"What?" he asked, oblivious.

That's when the truth rang out. These games had so much effect on people that they forget who they are.

Even Hiccup.

My arms dropped from my side, it didn't matter now to me if I win or not (I couldn't win now), but the fact that this wasn't right. It's ridiculous what the games can do.

"Do you know what I've always liked about you Hiccup?" I began. "You were always a gracious loser. Who knew you'd be such a lousy winner?" I said as I walked away.

And it was the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! i'm so so sorry about not updating! I've had so much to do recently, its weird. But never fear, I will never, ever, abandon my stories, and they will always be out for people to read! So if you eel like it, here is ch, 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters**

**Hiccup: What do you mean by How to Train Your Dragon?**

**Disclaimer: Oh, nothing...**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

_**Snap!**_

My ax hit its target on the center of a tree truck some distance away. _If only I could've been like this for the Games…_ I thought to myself.

I dragged myself towards the tree trunk, yawing. I looked up at the position of the moon, guessing it was about halfway to 10 o'clock. I rubbed the tire from my eyes, and with a growl of strength, managed to pull the blade out of the small ditch I had now made in the truck from the other times I've thrown it.

I sighed and sat down on a rock, watching Stormfly groom herself while staring at her reflection in the moonlight. I rolled my eyes. Nadders.

I picked up a small stone next to me, and began to sharpen my ax blade. My thoughts turned as the sound of grinding metal hit my ears.

I replayed what had happened today in my head, and muttered, "Stupid Games…" and anger bubbled through and with a shout of fury I threw my ax, hitting it dead on again, but this time, in a more distant tree. "Alright!" I whispered, but my discourage going through me again.

After each game, if I lost, my dad wouldn't speak to me. All the night and most next morning. One time I begged him to say something, and was replied with,

"This was your chance. Every time that the Hofferson's lose at somethin', it takes us down a notch in other about us being one of the strongest families, the strongest warriors. Now that we've stopped fighting dragons, nothing's the same."

Just like that.

Every year, the family's importance is weighed on me. "I wish he'd realize that what's changed is for the better…oh great! Now it's starting to sound like my dad's turning into Mildew!" I chuckled. I knew my dad loves the change, but he's still much on the oblivious side.

I looked up at the moon again: about 10. I jerked my ax out of the tree, and made my way back to the village, Stormfly reluctantly following.

When we didn't reach the village in the next 15 minutes, I hopped onto Stormfly's back and we flew above the forest. I looked down and saw I was going in the wrong direction and was heading for the beach.

Fixing my weapon in my holder on my skirt, I flew Stormfly off to town.

0o0o0

I landed Stormfly next to the Village, and took out my ax and examined the blade: dull and beat up in a few places. I groaned, now I had to walk over to the blacksmith shop to have it fixed. I knew Gobber might not be there, but I'd leave it there for him anyway.

_Maybe Hiccup's there _I thought. Then I sighed, knowing that he'd be too enrolled with whatever he's doing to win to even notice I was there. Well, it was worth a shot.

I made my way through the night, to the upcoming blacksmith shop, now seeing that _someone_ was there; the fire was still going. I got there just in time to see Hiccup outlined in the flames, and hear him say,

"Lousy winner…I'll be a great winner!"

I stopped in my tracks.

He walked over to Toothless, holding a rod-sorta-looking-thing. "See this bud? Lighter. Thinner. This will help us fly faster and turn quicker. I also striped down your saddle: light as a feather. But this," I saw him pick up Toothless's artificial tail fin, stretching it out just to prove his point. "This is what's going to make the most difference; a tail as thin as paper, and even stronger than before. We are going to be able to cut and turn better than we ever had." Then he said something that made me want to flick him in the head,

"Snotlout won't stand a chance."

_I'll come back later…_ I thought to myself. I turned around and hurried back to my house, my head now clouded with even more thoughts.

0o0o0

"The race will start here in the stadium, where, after the log dodge, and the cliff climb, Hiccup and Snotlout will get on their dragons, loop around the ship anchored off the coast, fly through the sea-stacked maze, then head back here. The first one to pass that finish line is the winner!" Gobber exclaimed to the crowd.

"Yay." I said, unenthusiastically, but no one noticed.

I watched down in the arena as the two teens got ready for the final competition.

"I wonder who'll win?" Fishlegs wondered aloud. I looked up at the cliff the two were supposed to climb, thinking. "It doesn't really matter…" I muttered.

"Vikings and dragons, take your positions!" Mulch exclaimed.

After a few seconds of waiting, the 'bell' **[bell being Bucket's well…bucket getting struck by Mulch's hook arm, causing a ringing sound. If ya didn't know that already, just a reminder.]** was sent, and Hiccup and Snotlout dashed forward.

Snotlout shoved Hiccup aside, making him stumble on his prosthetic, sending him sprawling to the ground. A small bubble of anger form within me, at the sight of having his foot being, once again, a disadvantage. I'm not saying I wasn't still mad at him, but who's to blame? It was quickly extinguished when Hiccup determinedly pushed himself back up, joining the race not to long after Snotlout got past the logs. He swiftly avoided them, and made his way to the cliff. Snotlout was about half way up, when the obstacles were thrown into place

Two Vikings heaved large boulders over the edge of the cliff, one falling right down and hitting Snotlout in the face.

"Ooh! Rock to the face! I love a good rock to the face!" Tuffnut exclaimed next to me. His sister, seeing this as an advantage, picked up a discarded stone next to her and threw it at her brother, hitting him square on the nose.

He stumbled back for a second, then said, "Yeah…that's what I'm talking about…" with a dazed expression. I facepalmed.

Hiccup made his way to the cliff, and I could see Stoic get up from his seat to try and see over the crowd.

Me and the rest of the teens walked closer as well, none wanting to miss it. Hiccup climbed fast for his size, probably because Snotlout just took off on Hookfang, and we all thought he was going to make it to the top in no time.

Until one of the Vikings on top of the cliff threw a rock below to him.

The rock fell to him, and he just barely managed to move his hands in time to avoid them from being crushed. Unfortunately, the impact of stone against stone made his hands slip, and in a matter of seconds, Hiccup was falling down the cliff.

Everyone gasped. Even the twins stopped arguing for a second and watched with wonder.

"I can't watch!" Fishlegs muttered, covering both his and Meatlug's eyes.

I held my breath as he fell closer and closer to the ground. It looked as if he would just fall to ground any second, but suddenly he jammed his metal foot into the side of the cliff, stopping him.

The crowd cheered again as he made his way up the cliff, this time making it to Toothless in no time.

He climbed up onto Toothless and they took off, at neck break speed. "Look at them go!" Mulch shouted to the already mystified crowd.

They were catching up to Snotlout quickly, and in no time were right behind them. The twins started cheering Snotlout's cheer he and his father made up once again, but this time I don't think they were doing it to cheer on Snotlout; they just thought it sounded funny. And they weren't wrong.

"You see that Bucket? That sudden burst of speed!" Mulch exclaimed again, snapping me back to reality.

The competitors were right next to each other going through the maze. Mine and the crowds vision was blocked by the huge cliff that stood between them, and the twins were forcing Fishlegs to help them see by hoisting them up onto each other.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! What are you _doing_?" I asked when I saw Tuffnut attempt to climb onto his sister's shoulders "I'm trying to see. Duh!" was his reply. _Good gods above, why did you stick them with us!_

My attention was snapped back to reality when suddenly the two competitors were flying in opposite directions, Toothless going the long way to the arena.

"Hiccup has to go the long way around!" I thought out loud.

The two sped through the course trying to catch up to Hookfang and Snotlout, when they flew into the sky above them, having a clear view that the arena wasn't as far away as they might have thought.

They started closing in on them, and in no time, again, were right next to each other, but Toothless was slowly moving past Hookfang, in first place.

Now, what happened next shocked and confused many people, but I saw what had happened. I saw Toothless's tail close in when everyone else thought something malfunctioned. "Something's wrong!" Fishlegs shouted, as Hiccup and Toothless ell from the sky. At first I questioned it myself, but I soon realized. I smiled.

Hiccup was back.

"Snotlout comes down the final stretch!" Mulch shouted, as they did. "And Snotlout is the winner!" he call out again, when Hookfang threw a fireball at the banner, sending the crowd into a cheering spree.

I looked back over to where the two other riders had crashed, and saw them fly back out, and it concluded that I was right, and he did let him win.

Hiccup and Snotlout walked onto the stage, for Snotlout to receive his medal, when Hiccup held out his hand, to shake for a fair fight. Snotlout held out his to shake it, but took it back at last second, teasing him; I could tell because he started laughing.

I hurried my way down to the center of the arena, as Stoic crowd Snotlout victor. I made my way around the back of the stonewall, waiting for them to step off of it. Snotlout ran off to his dad, shouting his cheer.

Hiccup made his way off the platform, and I snuck up from behind him and punched his arm. "Ow! _What_?" he demanded, turning to look at me when he regained his balance. By now most of the village had left, except those who wanted Snotlout to win.

"I know what you did." I Stated plainly. I saw it with my own eyes.

"Yeah I lost…as usual." He replied dryly, but I could tell he was hiding the truth when he stared at the ground, unwilling to meet my eyes.

I rolled my eyes. This guy could be a real pain. First anxious to win, now he won't admit he did anything against it!

"No, you threw the race." I answered for him.

"I-I have _no idea_ what you are talking about, Astrid!" he said a little _too_ casually. Then he said something that just proved his stubbornness to admit he did anything.

"Snotlout was just, the better Viking today."

"No, Hiccup. _No one_ was a better Viking than _you_ today." I smiled. It was true as well. But I saw that he didn't believe it, and I could see he was really started to regret becoming such a jerk. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. Did he really he really have to make me do this to prove to him that he really _did_ do the right thing? Not that I minded..

I kissed him.

I didn't make it last for long though, as I was _determined_ not to make another scene related to the one when he woke up, and _the entire village was there_. Oh gods that was _so embarrassing_… I pulled back after a second and walked back to Stormfly, who was waiting for me near the entrance. I looked back behind me when I heard footsteps.

"Oooooh! Hiccup and Astrid, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S—AHHH!' the twins shouted, until I had Stormfly knock them over with her tail. "You shout that out loud again and I'll kill you, drag your body off to Outcast islands, and let no one hear about you again." I growled, but couldn't help smiling on the inside.

_Yep, lost again. Something's never change. And I guess something are more important than winning. Or proving you point a 'certain' father. Like being a good friend. Even if your friends are _those _guys._ I thought to myself as I watched the gang gather around. I saw Hiccup smile, motion for me to join them in congratulating Snotlout. Oh, what the heck, why not? I lead Stormfly over to them, as they started to leave the arena.

This was _certainly_ one Thawfest I would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: yay! happy ending! Sorta. I hope you liked my story, and I hope you'll read more!**

**have a comment?**

**Like it? hate it?**

**have a suggestion?**

**Reviews are welcomed! :D**

**Hiccup: What are reviews?**

**Me: -facepalm- -,-**

**-catz4eva101**


End file.
